twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23/Twilight Scene Test
Twilight Movie Trivia Quiz Q1. What scene does this quote come from? Bella : So how about some answers? Edward : Yes, no. To get to the other side, and 1 point 772453851. Bella : I didn't ask for the square root of pi. Edward : You knew that? Q2. What scene does this quote come from? Bella:"About three things i was absolutely positive..... First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him..and i didn't know how dominant that part might be..thirsted for my blood.. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him....." Q3. What was Alice wearing in Italy when she was saving Edward with Bella? (Answer in under 50 words or less) Q4. When did Jacob first phase into his wolf form? (Answer in under 50 words or less) Q5. How many are there in the wolf pack at the end of Breaking Dawn Part One? (Answer in under 50 words or less) Q6. Who said these quote a. "Edward, she is not one of us" b. "Keep your heart beating" c. "We tried to rein Alice in" d. "You got food in my hair" e. "Being unwanted isn't a new thing for me" Q7. How Old were the following when they first phased into their wolf form? a. Sam b. Jared c. Paul d. Embry e. Jacob f. Quil g. Leah h. Seth I. Colin j. Brady Q8. When did the Volturi take control of the vampire world? (Answer in under 50 words or less) Q9. Who created these vampires a. Victoria b. James c. Laurent d. Bree e. Bella f. Alice g. Aro h. Chelsea I. Sasha j. Siobhan k. Kate l. Garrett m. Caius Q10. See if you can quote your fave scene from your fave Twilight movie (Quote in as many words as you can) Twilight Movie Trivia Quiz Answers Reminder: They will be delivered once at least you of the users have taken this quiz. Rules: 1. No cheating 2. Use your own words unless your quoting stuff for question 10 3. Make sure there are no words that are offensive 4. Have Fun! Twilight extended questions Questions *Is Bella a strong, independent girl, or is she is a "blank canvas" that needs to rely on a man? *Are Bella's relationships with Edward and Jacob abusive and controlling or are they healthy? *What makes the Twilight Saga different from other vampire novels of our time? *If you could be any Twilight character who would you be? *Who is the best character in the Twilight Saga? *Which Twilight Saga book is the best? *Which Twilight Saga book is the worst? *Which movie was a more accurate representation of the book: Twilight or New Moon? *Should Summit Entertainment have recast Rachelle Lefevre under the given circumstances? *Which Twilight Saga movie character is most accurately cast? *Which Twilight Saga movie character is least accurately cast? *Which character's story would make the most interesting prequel? *Which character's story would make the most interesting sequel? *Would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf? *Which vampire special talent is the most useful? *Should Jacob have imprinted on Renesmee? *Is Bella's transition from Phoenix to Forks too unrealistic? *Would Bella have been better off in Phoenix or in Forks? *Is Charlie Swan a good dad? *Did Bella do the right thing when she gave up her happiness and moved to Forks so Renee could travel with Phil? *What is one major downfall of the series? *What is the best thing about The Twilight Saga? *Should Bella have ended up with Edward or Jacob? *Should Breaking Dawn have ended with a fight? *What would've happened if Bella was a vampire and Edward was the human? *Should Bella have been transformed into a vampire? *What if Bella picked Jacob over Edward? Would the series be as intriguing? *Which event in The Twilight Saga was the most surprising? *Are the comparisons between The Twilight Saga the Harry Potter series fair and justified or misguided? *Is there a significance to imprinting or is it just plain creepy? *Is Jacob Black better pre-transformation or post-transformation? Are you ready for Breaking Dawn Part Two *Yes *No *Maybe? *Not Yet *I might not see it *It looks boring Category:Blog posts